


Judgement

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad End spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short retelling of what happens when Sans dunks Frisk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

_look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago._

_and getting to the surface doesn’t really appeal anymore, either._

_cause even if we do...we’ll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?_

_to be blunt...it makes it kind of hard to give it my all._

_...or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know._

_all i know is...seeing what comes next...i can’t afford not to care anymore._

*************

Sans’ determination to prevent Frisk from proceeding was what kept him going. Usually, by that point in the fight, he was the one getting tired out...though he wouldn’t know how he fared in other timelines. His constant stream of attacks were slowly depleting the _thing_ ’s health and even though using his powers this intensely was taking a toll on him, he knew he couldn’t stop until either his or their life ended. He could not stand this world, _his_ world, being destroyed like the countless others that he— _they_ — were monitoring.

For once, though, it wasn’t the skeleton’s life that was going to stop: it looked like Frisk finally slowed down enough for him to land a fatal hit. Sans took his chance to end it once and for all, piercing his opponent’s body with a bone, sharp as a spear, right through their chest.

He had thought that he would feel terrible killing them, but in this timeline, he wasn’t friends with them. Both of them were enemies. They had killed his beloved brother Papyrus, they were a _dirty brother killer_. They were—

Sans’ thoughts quickly stopped. The face Frisk harboured was not the one of someone on the verge of death, and neither was it the stoic face they kept up until now. Rather, their eyes were now open wider than usual and a cheerful but eerie smile covered their face. It reminded him of _them_.

Chara.

He would have loved to question them but before he could think of anything to say, Frisk muttered a few words with their last breath of life, never letting down that creepy grin.

“On...to the next one...”


End file.
